1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-203636 and FIGS. 5 and 6 herein disclose a known terminal fitting with a base 2 for receiving a cylindrical sealing plug 3 mounted on an end of a wire. Two crimping pieces project from the opposite lateral sides 2A of the base 2 at different longitudinal positions along the sealing plug 3. The base 2 of the terminal fitting is supported on a fixed device 1. A movable device then is lowered to bend the crimping pieces inwardly and to wind the crimping pieces around the outer circumferential surface of the sealing plug 3. Thus, the terminal fitting and the sealing plug 3 are united.
As shown in FIG. 5, one lateral edge 2A of a base 2 facing the respective crimping pieces is located at a lower half of a sealing plug 3 and at the leading end of an outward arc. Thus, as shown in FIG. 6, there is a likelihood that the sealing plug 3 may get caught between the lowering movable device 1 and the lateral edge 2A of the base 2 to be damaged.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent the damage of a sealing plug.